The Forbidden, Tragic Love Story of Heaven and Hell
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Teniya is an ordinary human girl traveling alongside Inuyasha and her friends for the common goal of destroying Naraku, their arch enemy. An unusual encounter with Naraku starts to trigger familiar, yet not so familiar memories to her. What happens when Teniya starts to develop feelings for the evil half-demon? What will Inuyasha think of Teniya's feeling towards Naraku? InuXOCXNar


**(A/N: Get ready for a one of a kind crossover. A Inuyasha/Future Diary crossover! I believe mine should be the first one. If not, well, it's the first one I've seen. Let's just say that the Survival Game happened in the First World, meaning the plot of Future Diary happened in the First World. There was no second Survival Game. Just that one, and Naraku, being the winner, traveled back in time, but made a few minor changes to the past beforehand, unlike Yuno did, and now the Inuyasha world with the hunt for the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls exist, which is the Second world. It's basically going to follow the Inuyasha storyline with my OC in the mix. There will be a few twist to it though, here and there. And also a few flashbacks of the Survival game my OC, Teniya's going to get later on. I don't own Inuyasha or Future Diary. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Onward to Mt. Hakurei

The room was purple. It had a big white dome thing in the middle. A man, probably between the age of eighteen and twenty, was trying to shake a sixteen year old girl awake. He had long black hair and crimson read eyes. "Hey! Hey!" His voice sounded so desperate and in despair. "Wake up! Why won't you wake up?! Why won't you come back to life?! Please! Come back to me! Dammit! Wake up!"

* * *

In Naraku's castle as Naraku was fleeing from his enemies, he was stopped by an unknown figure. "Who the hell are you?" Naraku growled out, menacingly. "I suggest you get out of my way." Ten minutes later after a series of explosions, you could hear deadly scream out in the distance.

* * *

The Inuyasha crew was there usually members. A half-dog demon named Inuyasha. A monk named Miroku. A demon slayer by the name of Sango. Kagome, a modern-day priestess along with Shippo, a young fox demon child. Kirara, a fire cat demon perched on Sango's shoulder, and a Teniya. Teniya joined up with them in hopes of getting revenge for killing her family. Only her and her little sister, Friea. Friea currently resides now with Keade. The old priestess looking after her as Teniya journeys with Inuyasha and her friends. She has long black hair with part of it tied back with a blue ornament, dark gray eyes, and wearing a blue and forest green kimono that stops slight past her mid-thigh since she's going to be traveling and battling demons, she's going to need an easier way to run, jump, and stuff. Her most important attribute is her knife throwing skills. She can throw a knife with great accuracy. She rarely misses her target. Sango even compliments that she may even have the skills of a demon slayer. The closets person to her out of everyone is, surprisingly, Inuyasha. Sure they had fights where he says stuff rude to her and hurt her feeling, and Kagome having to punish him by telling him to 'sit', but they get along quite nicely. The truth is…they sort of have a crush on each other, but both of them are either too shy or too stubborn to admit they like one another. After another battle against the Band of Seven and Kikyou recovering, the group set out once again. Teniya was riding with Kirara along with Sango and Kagome because she didn't want to be anywhere near Inuyasha after their little meeting with Kikyou. It's not that she ha anything against the undead priestess. It just pains her to see Inuyasha with her. She considers Kikyou as a friend, but she just gets a little jealous of the relationship she has with Inuyasha. And also every time she sees the undead priestess, she feels strange for some reason. Like she knows her from somewhere, but she doesn't know exactly where. "What the hell is Teniya's problem?" Inuyasha asked, clueless as ever. "Why is she ignoring." Miroku sighed at his half-demon friend. He was also so dense.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha," Miroku advised. "Teniya emotionally hurt cause she thinks that you still have a thing for Kikyou. It'll be wised to leave her alone for a bit." Ignoring him, Inuyasha picked up his pace until he was next to Kirara.

"Hey, Teniya!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha!" the monk exclaimed.

"Idiot," Shippo muttered.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me?" the half-demon continued. "Hey, Teniya!"

"I just…need some time to myself," she whispered. "That's all."

"What's that supposed to mean," he growled.

"Please. Kagome." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Inuyasha, sit boy," she huffed. On cue the half-demon got pulled to the ground, hard.

"Uh, let's stop and rest for awhile," Miroku suggested.

"Good idea," Sango agreed. As Kagome was preparing them ramen to eat, Inuyasha and Teniya sat off away from everyone else.

"You know, this isn't the time for us to start arguing," Inuyasha said, trying to start-up a conversation.

"I know that," she said, softly, still somewhat hurt. Inuyasha's eyes softened a little. He hate to see her so hurt. He pulled her next to him. "Huh? Inuyasha?" She looked up at him with confusion laced in his eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered. Teniya was beyond shocked. He usually never apologizes to anyone. With his stubborn pride and all. She shook her head.

"Don't be."

"Huh?" He looked at her confused.

"Don't be sorry. You can't help what you feel towards Kikyou. I understand that. I get how you feel about her. I really. Even if…you choose her over me, I'll continue to stay by you, okay, Inuyasha?" She gave him a bright smile. He loved her smiles. They were always so bright and cheerful. He smiled back.

"Guys, time to eat!" Kagome shouted.

"Let's go." Inuyasha got up and held his hand out to her which she grabbed. They both blush at the touch of the skin. Everyone sat around eating ramen that Kagome made.

"This ramen is the only good thing you can make, Kagome," Inuyasha said, while he continued slurping the product. Kagome's face became red. She was practically seething in rage.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" she yelled in anger. Inuyasha face met with Mr. Dirt, and his precious ramen spilled all over.

"Inuyasha, you should really learn to stop insulting Kagome," Teniya advised. He just groaned in response.

"Don't bother," Shippo said. "He's too much of an idiot learn anyone."

"You got that right, Shippo!" the priestess huffed. Everyone continued eating as Teniya pulled him out of his hole. He went back to eating, but was in a foul mood. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. I'm sorry, if it wasn't good. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to start the story and where to start it. I didn't want to do the whole storyline from beginning to end. Too much work, and unnecessary. I decided to do it in the Band of Seven arc cause that's when it picks up and when things get interesting. If you haven't noticed, Teniya is replacing Yuki, and Naraku is replacing Yuno. Wow! A yandere Naraku. That's something you don't see everyday.. Well, except, he'll only act in the flashbacks Teniya will later start getting. I'm making Teniya similar to Yuki in some ways, but more brave and courageous. But she's also forgiving. A little too forgiving. Even in the Survival Game. No wonder she stayed by Naraku's side, even with his devious tactics to eliminate the other contestants. Like I said, this is going to follow the plot of Inuyasha with a few twist here and there. I may skip some stuff. Just fairing warning. Oh, Teniya joined Inuyasha and them after Sango founds out Kohaku is alive, but is under Naraku's control. So since it's before Kagome realizes her feelings for Inuyasha, you won't be seeing any fighting between Teniya and her. Since Kagome didn't have any major feelings for Inuyasha by that point. I got the name Teniya for the name of the OC cause since Naraku's name means Hell, why not make it the opposite which is Heaven? But Heaven in Japanese Tengoku which sounds like a guy's name or someone off of Dragon Ball Z. Tenshi is Angel. I try to mix it up. Since they both have 'Ten' in the beginning I started from there, and added the 'i' from Tenshi. Put the 'ya' to make it sound like a girl's name, and tada! You got the name Teniya. Okay, read and review please.)**


End file.
